A screwdriver is a common household tool having the advantages of being quick and portable, cheap and practical, and widely usable. A common screwdriver usually cannot screw completely or may cause slip with overexertion in the process because of the constraints of output torque, which brings unnecessary duplications of effort or in the steps of switching manual tools to avoid slip and thus results in tedious work and poor user experience.
In this case, an impact screwdriver with an additional impact function is generally required, while tightening screws, an output shaft of the impact screwdriver applies an impact force on the screw with a predetermined frequency by the driving of a motor, to improve work efficiency. However, for DIY users, impact screwdrivers on the market are too expensive to be popular. In addition, because tools are used in different working conditions, common impact screwdrivers cannot be fully competent in narrow space because of the larger size, while small screwdrivers cannot meet demand because of the low voltage output torque.
The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.